


Happy Anniversary

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anniversary, BIG WHUMP, Crying, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Hypothermia, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Near Drowning, Pain, Whumptober 2020, big pain, did i mention pain, im sorry, no.21, open-ended, soft?, very big super whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: It's Kara and Lena's anniversary and Kara has it all planned out. Until Lex steps in and interferes...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! Work has been super busy and I'm also dying, lol. (Not really. I hope...)
> 
> Here is day 21. Enjoy! 💛

"I hope your precious love keeps you warm," Lex spat out. 

Kara glared at Lex, wishing she could zap him right then and there. 

"I wonder..." Lex proffered as he stood at the door to the freezer. "Does a powerless Kryptonian still like the cold?" 

He shut the door, not caring about an answer. 

Kara turned her attention back to a shivering Lena. She was still soaking wet, after Lex nearly drowned her. Kara started to cry as the memory of it came back. 

*** 

"Jump" Lex demanded. 

Lena didn't respond. She worked at the ropes tying her hands behind her, but they wouldn't budge. 

"JUMP!" Lex pushed her closer to the edge of the freezing water, Lena barely stayed up. "Jump or I'll kill your girlfriend right now," he threatened. 

Lena looked over to Kara's big, tear-filled eyes. She was shaking her head no, pulling against the restraints and trying desperately to save her. Lena closed her eyes, and jumped. 

Kara screamed through her gag. She began choking on her own tears. Lena sank to the bottom of the pool and Kara watched as the life started to leave her eyes. 

Kara's eyes turned to Lex. She didn't need words for Lex to understand what she was saying. 

'I'll kill you.' 

Lex took a moment and weighed his options. The last of Lena's air bubbles reached the surface when he finally decided to pull her out. 

She was breathing, barely, but she was alive. Kara fought tooth and nail to get to her, but the restraints chaining her to the wall wouldn't budge. Lex made her solar flare. There was nothing she could do. 

One of Lex's henchman picked Lena up and started carrying her to a large metal container. Another three came and grabbed Kara. 

***

"We need to get you out of those clothes." Kara started working on the ropes tying Lena's hands behind her back. 

"Y- your so- forward- K-Kara," Lena laughed. "We haven't had d-dinner, yet." 

Kara smiled, holding back her tears. Kara lifted the red blouse over Lena's head and tossed it to the other side of the room. She moved down and unbuttoned Lena's black jeans and struggled to get them down her legs. Thankfully, she had already been ridden of her heels. 

Kara stared at her shivering girlfriend, now only in her lace bra and panties. 

"Here." Kara took off her flannel and drapped it over Lena's shoulders. "It's not much, but it should help." 

"Th-thanks, K-kara." Lena held the shirt tight to her body. 

Kara scooted over and brought Lena into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her body. Lena sighed as she leaned her head on Kara's chest. 

"I'm, sorry," Lena whispered. 

Kara ran her hands up and down Lena's back, trying to get some warmth into her. 

"For what?" Kara asked.

"For dr-dragging you in-into this..." 

"Lena," Kara sighed. "This isn't your fault." 

"Yes, it is," Lena interrupted. "Lex is- s-so obsessed with protecting the f-family name, that he c-can't stand the idea o-of me being with a g-girl." 

Kara forced down her tears. She was going to tell Lena tonight anyway. She had planned it all out. She had the watch sitting in a box, all wrapped up and ready to give to her. It was the perfect anniversary gift. 

"That's not the r-reason," Kara stammered, unsure if it was from the cold or her nerves. 

"What else- could it- b-be?" 

Kara bit her lip. She rested her head on Lena's, wincing as the frozen hair stuck to her tear-stained face. 

"Lena," Kara took a deep breath. "I'm Supergirl." 

Lena pulled away and looked up at her girlfriend. Kara thought her heart was going to stop. 

"I- know." 

"You know?" Kara asked. This was not on her list of possible scenarios. 

"Yes Kara..." Lena rested her head back on Kara's chest. "No one else holds me, the way you do. Except, for Supergirl." 

Kara started to laugh as fresh tears poured from her eyes. "Was it t-that obvious?" 

"That, and you two h-have the same heart-b-beat." 

Lena placed her hand on Kara's heart, next to her hear. 

"Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub..." 

"Lena?" 

"Yes K-Kara?" 

"I love y-you." 

"I love y-you too..." 

"Hap-p-py anniver-s-sary..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think below. 💛


End file.
